What is the least common multiple of 24 and 4? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(24, 4) = {?}$
Explanation: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 24 and 4. We know that 24 x 4 (or 96) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 24 until we find a number divisible by 4. 24, So, 24 is the least common multiple of 24 and 4.